1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, in particular, to an electrical connector used for an identification key adapted to PCs. According to the present invention, a shell and a housing of the electrical connector can be assembled in a resistance-free manner. Meanwhile, plural conductive terminals are firmly positioned in the housing, and the connector can be strongly mounted on a circuit board.
2. The Prior Art
In a conventional electrical connector, the insulative housing thereof is assembled to a shell by a locking structure. For example, the shell has a locking hole and the insulative housing has a corresponding bump embedded to the locking hole. However, the locking hole and the bump are tended to loosely engage and gap is formed therebetween due to manufacturing tolerance. Moreover, the locking hole is further widened to receive the bump during embedding operation. The locking structure is not secure, thus causing unwanted loose engagement. To assemble the conventional electrical connector to a circuit board, the circuit board is provided with embedding holes embedded with corresponding embedding plates on the electrical connector. The embedding plate has a panel and projecting portion arranged on the panel and abutting bottom side of the embedding holes, thus locking the electrical connector to the circuit board. The projecting portion can be formed by bending the panel, or by providing elastic plate or ring on the panel. The configuration of the projecting portion should be matched with the thickness of the circuit board. As a result, the applicable range of the electrical connector is limited. The conductive terminal of the electrical connector generally has interfering portion with barb. The interfering portion interferes with the corresponding passageway of the insulative housing to clamp the terminal therein. However, the terminal may be damaged by the barb when the electrical connector is made in miniature fashion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector wherein a shell and a housing are assembled in a resistance-free manner. Meanwhile, plural conductive terminals are firmly positioned in the housing, and the connector can be strongly mounted on a circuit board, whereby the electrical connector can be used for a miniature component such as identification key.
In one aspect of the invention, the shell has a clamping structure composed of a plurality of baffling portions and at least one tongue. The insulative housing does not require projection structure to assemble with the shell. There is no projecting part present after the shell and the insulative housing are assembled. The tongue is bent to embed into a cutout on the insulative housing, there is no gap therebetween.
In another aspect of the invention, the mounting plate of the shell has a plurality of elongated bump on outer surface thereof such that the connector can be compatible with circuit board of various thicknesses.
In still another aspect of the invention, the insulative housing has a plurality of grooves of tapered shape and each of the terminals has a contact end, an interfering portion and an insertion end with wider shoulders on both sides thereof. The shoulders can protect the terminal when the terminal is inserted into the tapered groove.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.